I was wrong
by Chanel5
Summary: My take on what happened after Alex let Jo in after she turned up at his house on Halloween. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I would like to think happened at the end of the last episode of Greys Anatomy. I hope you like it. Warning: - It is so sweet and fluffy read at your own discretion! LOL**

* * *

**I was wrong**

"_I was wrong about your dad. I made a bad call. I should have let you walk away but I never would have pushed you towards him if I thought you would end up hurt. I didn't see it coming you did and I am so sorry but it was one crappy call that's all."_

"_Get in before the trick or treaters think I'm home."_

* * *

Alex opened the door and Jo walked in and turned the light out. They stood together and just looked at each other.

"So Tinkerbelle, really?" Alex asked.

"No I was going more for fairy princess."She replied.

He smiled at her. The smile he kept only for her it wasn't a smirk, it wasn't flirty, it was just a genuine smile of happiness.

"Want some candy? I kept a lot of the good stuff." He said as they both walked into the living room.

"You really should have given it to the kids who spent a lot of time of their costumes." Jo lightly reprimanded.

"Well I'm offering you candy, and you went to a lot of trouble with your costume." Alex said in quick response.

"True. Do you know how hard it is to get a fairy princess costume for an adult?"

"How would I know that?" He asked.

"Well I will tell you. Very hard. Once a women is over twenty two she gets two choices, slutty French maid or ugly witch, nothing in between. It is difficult." Jo said in mock frustration.

"Slutty French maid would have worked. I'm sure you would have gotten a tonne of candy." Alex said teasingly.

"But I don't want a tonne of candy. I only want candy from the man who lives in this house. I have it on good authority that he has a real thing for princesses. Hence my choice of costume."

"Is that right?" Alex asked as he leant over and kissed her lightly.

"Mmm, well he used too; I'm hoping he still does." Jo said as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah he does." He answered her and looked into her eyes. He kissed her softly again on the lips, and touched the side of her face, before pulling away.

"I'm so sorry for being an ass." He said.

"No I should have left it alone. It was not my place. I made a decision and it was the wrong one."

"Yeah but I didn't need to take it out on you. I have this really bad habit of pushing people away who care about me."

"And I have a really bad habit of trying to interfere in people's lives that I care about. Please tell me we can get past this."

"Yeah. Let's just put it down to our first fight as a couple and not talk about it again."

"Sounds good." Jo agreed before kissing him.

They sat together on the sofa and ate a stupid amount of candy and watched the ridiculous horror movie Alex had on.

"Can you take my wings off they are so uncomfortable." Jo asked as she turned around so he could unclip the wings from the back of her costume.

"Did you buy this or hire it?" He asked as he uncliped the wings from the back of her dress.

"I had to buy it, remember slutty maid or ugly witch. Why?"

"You might wanna wear it some other time." He said, as he pulled her closer. "Did I mention that I have a real thing for princesses."

Jo smiled at him, before standing up and putting her hand out for his.

"You better take me to bed then Prince Charming. We have some making up to do!"

Alex turned the TV off, took her hand and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear. "You are beautiful."

Jo moved so she could look at him. She looked into his eyes, "I should have said this a long time ago. I love you Alex. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I promise to never mess up like that again."

"It's okay, I was a jerk. I can't believe I nearly lost you. I am an idiot. I love you too. Now let's go to bed...Princess."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it was a little out of character but we all need some happy Jolex! Please be kind and leave a review.**


End file.
